Unknown
by nekoNamine
Summary: As an adoptive daughter, Dawn never really knew affection, even if her 'mother' is around with her. But when she is forced to live with two people she never really knew, things for her might get interesting, but her personality split gets in the way. How can Dawn cope?
1. If I Grieve, Will My Heart Turn White?

**THIS IS UP 'CUZ I HAVE WAY TOO MANY IDEAS. o3o**

**ANYWAY, this is my third/fourth story called 'Unknown', inspired by listening to (possibly) depressing songs. =.= OH, and reading Chapter 10 of 'Our Messed Up Lives' by memoranda. X) THANK YOU, MEM! :D**

**I'm trying to work on 'The Promise'... BUT A WRITER'S BLOCK HIT ME. AGAIN. *rages* That's why I put up a poll in my profile to help my thinking go smoothly! :)**

**ALSO. I'm also working on 'What She Doesn't Know'. IF NO ONE REVIEWS BY THE 10TH CHAPTER, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY. LOL, I'm still working at the 2nd chapter right now, so you have plenty of time... -.-**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE LYRICS OF 'BAD APPLE!'**

**Here we are, the first chapter of 'Unknown'! Hope you love it! :)**

* * *

**_If I Grieve, Will My Heart Turn White?_**

**_- Dawn POV -_**

I scribbled on my sketchbook, looking over at the flower that sat right in front of me.

_It's a lonely flower._

Noise surrounded me, kids going up and down from their benches, chattering with their friends.

_It's just like me._

I sat under a shady tree, while kids, even teachers, passed by without noticing me. I looked up as a leaf slowly fluttered down from the tree, the breeze catching it and twirling it.

_Look, listlessness dances round and round._

Slowly, the leaf landed on my sketchbook. I looked at, blinking, and the grass rustled behind me. I ignored it and continued sketching the flower.

Sudden pain exploded on the back of my head, and someone grabbed my pure black hair. I tried to scream, but nothing came from my mouth.

"Hey guys, look. The freak's actually _drawing,_" someone sneered behind me. I filled with dread when I realized that the owner of the voice was Daniel, my long-time tormentor. Giggles erupted behind me, and I was forced to turn around. My tears that streamed down my face left a burning trail.

"Why are you such a freak, Dawn? Come on, just _talk. _Maybe I'll spare you just once today," continued Daniel, flipping his golden brown hair, his green eyes sparking with menace.

I looked down, my own hazel eyes filled with tears. _I can't speak. _Even if I tried, I couldn't speak. Not at all.

_If opening your heavy eyelids will destroy everything, Dawn, then _let _it all turn black._

I glanced sideways, finding that my sketchbook was stepped on. A blonde girl reached down and picked up my sketchbook. To my dismay, she giggled and ripped it to shreds. Rage filled inside me, and my mind said, _If your heart withdraws from you, just don't care._

"I see how it is," spat Daniel, and grabbed my collar. He slammed me onto a wall, which was right next to the cafeteria, and he leaned in so close that our noses were touching.

"Do you _want _me to make you speak?" he said, green eyes glinting mischievously. I managed to glare daggers at him, and spat on his face. Daniel cried out with surprise, and he let go of my collar and staggered backward. I fell on the floor, recoiling, and Daniel shakily stood up, wiping his face.

"You... you will _pay _for this," he threatened. He raised a fist, and I held up my arms to block the punch. Even so, I felt explosive pain from my arm, and I heard a _crack!_

"Look, guys, she breaks easily!" taunted Daniel, recovering from my 'attack'. Letting go of control of my anger, I stood to meet him, slipping out my hidden pencil. _Sharpened enough to kill, _promised my mind. I took it out, and Daniel and his gang laughed after a few moments of silence.

"A _pencil? _Are you serious?" Daniel shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. "She's going to kill me with a _pencil!" _Ignoring him, I raised it so he can see its leaded tip, until I heard a yell.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A man ran up to us, an with a start, I realized that he was an adult. _Not a teacher. But definitely someone different._

The man had golden brown hair, close to the same hair color as Daniel's, except he had baby blue eyes. A piece of hair was sticking up, as if he didn't comb his hair in that area at all, and he wore half-frame glasses. He wore a brown bomber's jacket, with a white shirt under and a green tie. _Definitely not a teacher. It's like he came out from a_ _movie. _With a start, I realized that it was Career Day today. _Must be a stuntman or a someone from Hollywood, at least._

"Are you picking on the girl?" the man accused Daniel, and sweeping his gaze over to Daniel's gang menacingly. "That's not very nice. If I see you picking on Dawn again, I'll break your necks! Scram!"

With fear, Daniel and his gang scrambled away, and ran to the cafeteria. The man turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Hey Dawn," he greeted me, noticing my sharpened pencil and my ripped up sketchbook. With a start, I realized that the man knew what my name was.

I tried uttering out a sentence, but no words came out of my mouth. I looked down, ashamed and embarrassed, when the man said, "It's okay. I know you have this condition - was it... mutism?" I looked up with surprise. _How much does he know about me? Is he Mom's friend?_

The man gave me a smile. "I guess I'm right." Looking down at my ripped sketchbook, he sighed. "The school office told me about you. They said you couldn't speak for some reason, and they said all you did was draw." _A lie. He's lying. _He looked up at me, he blinked, surprised at my expression, which pretty much read: _Who are you exactly and what do you want?_

"...not to mention you're pretty impatient sometimes. Well," the man laughed, extending out an arm, "my name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you until your Mom... well, recovers."

I looked down at his hand, and I slapped it away, glaring at him. _No ties or friendship, _my mind had told me before.

Alfred sighed, and gave me a smile. "Well, that's a first."

* * *

_**- America POV**_** -**

**- Flashback -**

_Hey Apple! Hey Apple!_

I tossed and turned on my couch, hugging my hamburger pillow, trying to block out the Annoying Orange's voice, which happened to be my ringtone for my phone, for some freaking reason.

_Hey Apple! Hey Apple!_

Covering my head with a pillow, I grumbled, "Keep it down," and tried not to listen to the Annoying Orange, until...

_Hey Apple!_

_WHAT?_

_KNIFE! (XD)_

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screeched, grabbing my phone and throwing it across the room. Glaring at the wall for a few seconds, I just realized that I threw a perfectly fine iPhone 4G across my room, and right now, it should be pretty much broken.

"OH CRAP!" I jumped off of my couch, turned on the lights, and made a mad dash for my wall, jumping over my furniture like a ninja. _That iPhone is right next to hamburgers in sentimental value! I'm dead if it's broken!_

Vaulting over scattered chairs like an Olympic gymnast, I reached the wall and looked down, worried. To my relief, the iPhone was fine. Except the caller i.d. for the missed call was not.

The screen had - cue mock gasp_ - _had the picture of England on it. And exactly thirty seconds ago, he tried to call me.

Grumbling, I picked up my phone and fumbled with it, and managed to redial England's number within a few seconds. After a couple of rings, England picked up. _This better be good._

"_Now _you call me, you git," the Briton spat. "What took you so long?"

"Just so you know, it's like, 5 a.m. at my place," I muttered, running my hand over my hair. "What is it?"

"We need to talk." _No duh, Sherlock, aren't we talking right now? _"I received a call from _someone _that she wants you to keep her daughter accompanied until she 'recovers' from her 'sickness'."

"Okay then, who's this daughter? _And wait, _who's this woman anyway?" I demanded. I could imagine England smile as he replied, "Oh, _someone. _She's not really her daughter anyway; she's more of an adopted daughter, if you can imagine that. The mother is going away to Europe for awhile, and but Dawn believes that she is sick."

_Wait, what? This lady is asking me to babysit her adoptive daughter while she _goes away _for her own benefit? _I felt anger rising in me at the unfairness, and England put in, "By the way, please... make sure that you take care of the daughter _very well; _she has a speaking disorder, and she's hard to get along with. She loves seafood, though, and she extremely hates meat. She prefers vegetables and seafood, and she's allergic to cheese and peanut butter. Also..." England's voice had drifted away, and my head was spinning from all these foods that this daughter could and couldn't eat. "...and asparagus makes her choke, for some reason," England finished. "Do you have any questions?" _Actually, I do._

"Hey, Iggy, will anyone be helping me?" I asked hesitantly. England huffed, obviously amused.

"Of course! I can't trust you alone with a child on her own," he told me.

"HEY! I'm not like France!" I protested indignantly. England laughed.

"Not at all. Actually, your helper should be here by now. Good bye, and good luck." Before I could protest anymore, England hung up. Suddenly after that, there was a knock on my door.

"Must be the helper," I guessed, and jumping over my furniture again and reaching the door. I opened it, shocked at how cold it was outside, and a smile greeted me.

_Shoulder-length brown hair. Green eyes. Wait a minute... _"Lithuania?" I asked incredulously. "Is that you?" _It _is _the Baltic!_

Lithuania, up close and personal, nodded and smiled. "Yes, it's me. Hello again, Mr. America."

"Whoa, so _you're _the one helping me with this daughter?" I asked him, grinning. "Come on in!" I opened the door wide, and Lithuania stepped inside, holding his luggage bag. I closed the door, and turned. Lithuania was holding back a laugh.

"What is it?" I asked him, blinking. "Is it my pajamas?"

"N-Not at all," Lithuania said, giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, it's just that this place - it changed a little bit, but it's still the same after all those years!" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, and nodded. "I guess so!"

"Now," Lithuania's tone became serious, "I was told by Mr. England that I have to help you in taking care of Dawn, the adopted daughter."

I nodded. "Yup, but how did this lady know about us?" Lithuania shrugged.

"Maybe... a friend of his?" he guessed. I stifled laughter, and chortled, "FRIEND? Iggy's friends with these so-called _magical _creatures!"

Lithuania smiled, and he said, "Well, we have to pick Miss Dawn up from school later, so I should clean the house while you get some sleep."_  
_

"Maybe I should clean," I put in, "and you traveled all the way from your place to get here - just to _help _me. I should do it; it's my house anyway."

The Baltic nation hesitated. "If you insist," he sighed, and picked up his luggage bag. Without question, he set off to the hallway, not even asking me where he should sleep, because he knew where to go. I smiled to myself. _Maybe things would be less hard around here, huh? _I thought.

**- End of Flashback -**

* * *

**YES, I JUST DID A (somehow) LONG CHAPTER. :D *fistpumps***

**How was this chapter? :) Good? Bad? Maybe you didn't like the use of the 'Bad Apple!' lyrics... ;_; I SHALL STAY STRONG. FOR MY READERS. XD**

**Yes, Dawn is a yandere, but not Russia-grade freakish. She just experienced loneliness for a LONG time, even if her adoptive mother (which you will know who it is in the next chapter ;) is there for her. OKAY, maybe a little like Russia. So what? X)**

**Full profile here:**

**Name: Dawn**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Appearance: elbow-length pure black hair; hazel eyes**

**Clothing: usually wears school clothes (maroon vest with white collar shirt and a red tie w/ a plaid skirt & leggings)**

**Extra: loves sketching and drawing; has a disorder where she cannot talk (Selective Mustism, I think.)**

**AND THAT'S IT! First reviewer gets a free jar of Nutella o3o Thank you for reading~ :)**


	2. Swept Away by the Cracks of Time

**Because I already received 2 reviews (okay, now 3) on the day I put up my story... THE SHOW WILL GO ON. :D**

**Thanks to Tabby-tan, Russia Tashi Lupin and anon for reviewing! Don't worry, Tabby-tan, everyone will get a chance of getting Nutella in the end of the chapter! X) Well, you hafta read this chapter first. o3o**

**Bwahahaha, now onto the second chapter of 'Unknown'! :3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS AND 'BAD APPLE!' LYRICS, EVEN THE 'BAD APPLE!'LYRICS BY CRISTINA VEE****. SO THERE.**

* * *

**_Swept Away by the Cracks of Time_**

**_- Dawn POV_ -**

I kept looking at Alfred, back and forth, as he drove his car. _Expensive, _my mind said with distaste. _Destroy it. _I resisted the urge, because Alfred was pretty nice to me. He keeps mentioning people named 'Iggy' and 'Toris'. The car, which was a convertible Maserati Spyder **(A/N: DON'T HATE ON MY TASTE, PEOPLE :3)**, zoomed through New York, away from my high-school and towards my home, where I needed to pack up my things. Alfred had explained that he has to take care of me, along with Toris, until my mom recovers. But then that meant I had to stay in Alfred's home... _I hope Mom will be okay, _I thought.

_Which is until _never, my mind sneered. _It's all a lie, all a trap. Even if they told you those bewildering words, your heart would be elsewhere, not listening._

I gave Alfred one last sideways glance, and looked out the window. Everything was so pretty... the blue sky, the fluffy clouds... _Hah, so you can actually feel those kind of stupid emotions. You know nothing, nothing at all, Dawn. Give up your hope. It's useless, _my mind said. Not my own voice. Not having my own voice seemed to make me angry.

"We're here," Alfred announced, stopping in front of my home, which to me seemed to be in nowhere. I never really paid attention to directions.

"You can go ahead and get your stuff," Alfred told me cheerfully. "I have to make a quick call."

I nodded, and my mind interrupted my thoughts once more. _You actually care? He's not what he looks like, Dawn. Be warned._

Feeling defiant, I muttered, "Can't you shut up once in a while_?"_ I stopped in my tracks, and my hand covered my mouth.

_I spoke. I just _spoke! My hazel eyes widened, and I turned back to Alfred, who was tapping on his iPhone.

"ALFRED-" I yelled, then something seemed to block my voice box, and I was cut off. Alfred looked up, confused.

"Dawn, was that you?" he asked me. "I thought you couldn't talk and all!" I just stood there, dumbstruck, then I shook my head. _What just happened? _I thought to myself, relieved that it wasn't my mind's voice. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then I started forward to the mahogany-colored front door of my home. I opened my bag and scoured for my keys. To my dismay, I found none. I looked around, panicking. _Where? Where are my keys- _I stood straight up, remembering what happened in classes after lunch.

**- Flashback -**

"Dawn, are you okay?" a voice snapped me out of my trance. I stopped twirling my sharpened pencil, the one I tried stabbing Daniel with, and looked over next to me. I sat next to the classroom windows, so I was able to see the person's reflection. _His name... it's Ian, right? _I thought. Ian had rusty brown hair with icy blue eyes. A weird but cool mix of genetics, if you ask me. _Attitude__, _murmured my mind's voice. _You're learning to feel, Dawn. I thought even sadness left you exhausted, let alone feeling funny or happy._

I tipped my head to the side to Ian, as if I didn't hear his question. Ian smiled faintly, and asked once more, "Are you okay, Dawn? I heard that Daniel was picking on you at lunch again. I hope he didn't do anything bad."

_Bad, as in you were going to kill him, _my mind mused. I tore out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled, "Like tormenting me until the end of my days? Yeah. _Really _bad." I handed the note to Ian, and under a few seconds, he laughed. He began to write, and soon enough, I got back the note. It read, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I stiffened, and I continued to read, "I would've kicked Daniel's ass. It's not right, picking on people, let alone girls." I smiled, and before I could write back a reply, my mind murmured, _Double meaning to that, dear Dawn. You know you need me for these kinds of things. _A double meaning? What could that mean? I stared blankly at the paper, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, quickly hiding the note, and I felt a stinging slap on my cheek. The girl who tore up my notebook was looking down at me.

"That was for spitting at my Daniel's face at lunch today," she sneered. "And there's more where that came from!"

Glaring at the girl, I glanced at my pencil, which wasn't sharp anymore. _Dear Dawn, how can you kill if boys like Ian stand in your way? Double meaning, dearie, double meaning in those words he had wrote down for you. _Meanwhile, the girl laughed and looked back at her friends. "See her? She's so stupid!" she told them. I saw Ian from the corner of my eye. I didn't realize that he was still sitting next to me. My cheeks burned, embarrassment flooding me that Ian is seeing me like this. _I thought you didn't care, because you don't listen, _taunted my mind. But I _do _listen! I just don't speak... I was so busy thinking to myself that I didn't realize that the girl began looking through my stuff. "Ooh, look, Dawn has a pretty key! Too bad she won't have it anymore," tutted the girl. Before I could reach them, the girl and her friends laughed and ran away, yelling over their shoulders, "Freak! Dawn is a freak!"

Ian, meanwhile, just sat there, feeling sorry for me. _You see, you can't rely on people like this, _my mind told me. _They give you fake promises. The next thing you know they've turned their back on you, Dawn. It's not right. Not right for _you, _because you see, I'm doing this for your sake. Kill the people in your way. Then pursue the ideals you really want._

Gripping my pencil, I tore out another piece of paper and wrote on it. After a few minutes, I was finished. But I never paid attention to what I wrote. I looked at my paper and read:

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agon__y_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back._

I looked up. I found that Ian was staring at me, bewildered. People were whispering to each other, eyeing me. Tipping my head to one side, I looked at Ian, confused. _What happened?_

"You... you were _singing, _Dawn," he whispered, his blue eyes giving nothing away but awe. "Some kind of song. It's like I've heard of it before, though..."

**- End of Flashback -**

_I... I lost my keys at that class, _I recalled. _But then... Ian told me that I was singing too... What was that all about? _To my irritation, my mind offered nothing but this, a repeat of what it told me after the incident:

_Now you're learning, dear Dawn..._

* * *

**...AND I'M DONE! :DD**

**I'm soo happy people are liking this story! Like, 3 reviews in one day! :) Makes me feel motivated, AND AS A PRESENT, AN UPDATE ON THE SAME DAY. XD I FEEL THE LOVE, GUYS. THANK YOU.**

**Now, I'm going to repeat the freaking disclaimer, because like what I had said on one of my stories (possibly 'The Promise'), I'M PARANOID LIKE THAT.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ANY BAD APPLE LYRICS AT ALL! ONLY MY OC DAWN, THAT'S IT. :) **

**...and yeah. NEXT FIVE REVIEWERS RECEIVE ANOTHER JAR OF NUTELLA! o3o**


End file.
